


'Hi'

by Jayke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Teen!SQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayke/pseuds/Jayke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complementary art for 'The Touches You Leave' by weareevilregals in the Swan Queen Big Bang: Banging All Summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Hi'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weareevilregals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareevilregals/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Touches You Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295101) by [weareevilregals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareevilregals/pseuds/weareevilregals). 



> I just want to thank the mods for organizing this. It was a great fandom and personal challenge. I've fallen off the drawing bandwagon for a bit but this was a great opportunity to hop back on. To Jessica(weareevilregals), I hope that you love this as much as I enjoyed the absolute cuteness that is your story. To everyone else, I hope you like it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Completely random artist notes:  
> The shirt Emma is wearing is totally stolen from 'Snow Drift' when the car drove away with another kid. Regina has the same ponytail as Lana did in SDCC this year because that was too cute not to use. The pen Regina is holding is based of a pen I own.


End file.
